


4F Comic: SSR

by thefilthiestpiglet



Series: 4F Rogers (Fancomics) [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 4F, Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilthiestpiglet/pseuds/thefilthiestpiglet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Bucky, Steve and Peggy hang out at the SSR</p>
            </blockquote>





	4F Comic: SSR

  


**Author's Note:**

> (This was originally posted on tumblr on 4/8, but didn't realize that I'd forgot to post it here.)
> 
> After the war, Bucky gets non-serumed Steve [a job at the SSR](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/9816903) – even though he doesn’t have the muscles, he sure has the brains! Bucky has to run around doing a lot of serum-ed stuff, but Steve and Peggy are thick as thieves, and Bucky loves them both, SO MUCH.
> 
> Steve is getting paid enough to finally get some glasses.  
> 
> 
> And on the weekends they go and do things that don't involve saving the world:  
> 


End file.
